Stallomancy
The primary magic system used within the Realms of Athelon, Stallomancy involves the use and manipulation of power stored within the different Starnite crystals scattered throughout the world. Each cluster of crystals is totally unique in nature and emits its elemental aura for sometimes hundreds of miles in every direction, having strange effects on the world surrounding it. The dwarves were the first to discover how useful Starnite was and have successfully managed to build mines for both Citrine Starnite and Ruby Starnite, the powers of gravitation and power. The dwarves were also the first to utilise this magic in their technology and have created fantastic contraptions such as trains and airships that have now revolutionised the world. Each crystal cluster has one main crystal in the very centre, surrounded by much smaller crystals that perpetually grow over time. While it is speculated that the central crystal would offer the most power, nobody has ever managed to get close enough to take advantage of it as the power it emits is too strong to overcome. Still to write Citrine Starnite The crystal of gravity - born from the heart of the Elder-God, Rocton - is pure and clear with a swirl of yellow energy within. Found within the great mines of Torvex, Citrine Starnite is one of the two types of Starnite that belongs to the dwarves. Innate Effect Gravity Storm. Upon getting close to the Starnite mines, gravity fluctuations make mining incredibly difficult. Dwarves have been crushed to death under their own weight, fallen hundreds of metres into the cavern ceiling and even had parts of their bodies simply ripped out and shredded without warning. The sheer magnitude of danger that mining this crystal entails, makes Citrine Starnite an extremely valuable resource. For almost 20 miles in every direction around the city of Torvex, gravity seems to be in a constant state of flux, though the effect diminishes greatly with distance. Small rocks are regularly seen rising into the sky, floating in the air for a few moments before being pulled down to the ground again with tremendous force, like tiny missiles, yanked down by some godly hand. Boulder-Spire Trees reach up into the sky, stretching their rubbery bark during periods of low gravity, only to hunker down in their almost boulder-like protective shells when the gravity flares in reverse. The city of Torvex and the main roadway leading to it has been somewhat protected by Nullification Fields which work constantly to counter the effects of the mine, though people have noted that even this causes a constant persistence of headaches whenever they near the dwarven city as even minor gravitational fluxes seem to have some kind of effect on the senses. Mechanical Effect Trains, Mine-carts, Nullification Fields and Airships. The dwarves have managed to devise ways of controlling the wild nature of the crystals by focusing them within great and bulky contraptions. These machines have then been implemented into vehicles in order to make mass transportation easier. With dwarven cities often being hundreds of miles apart, the dwarves created colossal machines that follow tracks reliably and without effort. The implementation of Citrine Starnite allows for the weight of the cargo to be greatly reduced and even allows for the vehicles to travel up mountainous inclines with very little resistance. Smaller contraptions have been fitted to minecarts that travel up and down the shafts of the dwarven mines and cities. One of the more notable uses of Citrine Starnite is in the nullification fields that protect the city of Torvex and its main roadways from the effects of gravity fluctuations. While the contraptions don't technically nullify the effect, they create a stronger field than the radiating gravity storms which can effectively override the flux and create more stable environments. This, unfortunately, doesn't work when in close proximity to the mine as the natural crystals located there are far stronger and more numerous. This ability to effectively control gravity has resulted in the city of Torvex to be spread out onto every surface of the cavernous area it occupies, including the walls and ceilings. The humans have also managed to utilise Citrine Starnite in the creation of airships, machines of transportation that revolutionised the human economy and infrastructure in the way that no other technology had ever done before. Though such massive vehicles require a great deal of Starnite and are extremely expensive to build. It's thanks only to the strong relationship between the humans and dwarves that such machines were created and the loss of such a friendship would be devastating to the human way of life. Channelled Effect Flight and Gravity Manipulation. Small, spherical cages called Moons, holding a small fragment of Citrine Starnite can be safely used by humans in order to give them a brief moment of limited control over gravity. Channellers can use the ability on themselves, items and other people, though the power must be channelled either directly from the Moon to the object or through the body via contact. Channellers controlling their own weight is a relatively cheap cost and a single Citrine Moon can make the user weightless for up to an hour or so. Additional manipulation in the form of directional falling costs more and can greatly shorten the amount of time it has remaining. Speed can be affected by increasing the gravitational pull in a specific direction but the cost is exponentially increased and there is danger of running out of power while falling at incredible speeds. Manipulating the weight of an external, stationary item of the same weight as the users own body costs the same as it would if used on themselves but heavier items are exponentially more expensive. Likewise, lifting light objects is extremely cheap. Some have used this method to throw hundreds of tiny projectiles such as sand or dirt with a colossal amount of gravitational force applied, creating a barrage of pin-prick missiles that rip through their target. This introduces another problem, however, as the further away the item is, the greater the cost to retain its enhanced weight. A totally depleted moon can take around two days to fully regenerate, though that time is halved if there is still some residual power left within. As a result, most Channellers will be reluctant to expend the entire Moon to depletion but it is difficult to know exactly how much power is left after each use. Each Citrine Moon is unique and offers a slightly different maximum amount. Ruby Starnite The crystal of power - born from the heart of the Elder-God, Leyto - is pure and clear with a swirl of bright red energy within. Found within the great mines of Torvellen, Ruby Starnite is the first of two crystals the dwarves discovered. Innate Effect Wild Lightning. Deep below the great dwarven city of Torvellen, in a grand cavern of glossy black walls where the stone looks to have been melted and cooled repeatedly for thousands of years, a large cluster of glistening red crystals sparkle in the dim light. With the ability to discharge energy with enough impact to puncture metal plating and hot enough to melt stone, fired at unpredictable intervals and in any direction, harvesting these crystals is an incredibly dangerous job forced upon the lower caste. A single direct hit from a Red Lightning arc can quite easily kill any who are within range and even a glancing blow could have serious repercussions as it tends to overload and obliterate the nervous system. Fortunately, there is a small measure of predictability shortly before a bolt is loosed which can help minimise the risk of being killed. The Ruby Starnite crystals do not instantly fire their energy, instead, it takes a few seconds to build up before it's able to release it in an arcing bolt. During which time, a very faint connection can be seen/sensed between the crystal and its target. If the connection is broken or obstructed during those few seconds, the energy dissipates and the crystal does not fire. Unlike some of the other Starnite clusters, the effect of Ruby Starnite does not pass through the solid materials of the rock and stone walls of the cavern it's located within and so has very little effect on the outside world. Mechanical Effect Starnite Charge, Red Engines and Lightning Cannons. Since obtaining and working with these crystals is so dangerous, many dwarven engineers are somewhat hesitant to experiment with them, though that hasn't stopped the group of dwarves known as the Dwarven Arcsmiths. Dedicated to creating the most powerful and deadly weapons they could for the ceaseless war against the Kulvar, they were the first to discover a way to contain the erratic crystals in large, cage-like structures that dampen the effects and regulate their power output. The early versions of Starnite Moons, the Starnite Charges, were colossal in size and frequently exploded under the pressure of being unable to adequately discharge its stored power but over time, the technology was eventually miniaturised enough to be able to be worn on a belt. This same technology was later used with Citrine Starnite as well, in order to allow channellers to regulate the power at will. From there, the Dwarven Arcsmiths successfully managed to develop a machine that enhances the power of Ruby Starnite without causing an explosion and turned the Starnite Charges into functional engines, Red Engines, which have since been used in all manner of engineering marvels, from the Trains that connect the dwarven cities, to the airships that the humans built and even the fantastical electric lights used to illuminate the deep caves and pump water through the walls of the dwarven cities to offset the rising heat of the deeper areas. Their primary goal, however, has always been to create weapons against the Kulvar. Their greatest of which is that of the Lightning Cannon. Red Lightning arcs, focused and directed through lenses which enhance its raw power to colossal extremes. A single blast of power has been shown to rip through organic matter and most solid walls with relative ease. Channelled Effect Supercharge. Much like Citrine Starnite, small spherical cages known as Moons can hold tiny fragments of Ruby Starnite for use by Channellers and can offer incredible and deadly power. Simply touching a Ruby Moon fills the body with a static charge of lightning and gives an immediate boost to reactions, alertness and strength. The effect doesn't last for very long but can be the difference between life and death when the body begins to tire. Ruby Starnite is one of the most dangerous forms of starnite to exist and should not, under any means, be underestimated. Even when contained within a Moon and carefully managed, the long-term effects of using Ruby Starnite can be detrimental. Ruby Starnite users, more so than any other, are at high risk of becoming addicts of using the power offered, known as Red-liners. The feeling of raw power that the Ruby Starnite gives them can be intoxicating and will frequently cause major health problems with extended usage. Red-liners can be distinguished by their erratic and unpredictable nature, raw eyes and the general look of a person who hasn't slept in several weeks. Their muscles develop contracture, becoming permanently tensed and eventually become too rigid to move. Diamond Starnite The crystal of nature - born from the heart of the Elder-God, Gael - is pure and clear with a swirl of bright white energy within. Located within the great Tiran mountain on the elven island of Elhaíg, Diamond Starnite is what originally created the elves, changing them from the Lumerian people of old into the artisan beings we know today. Despite being found over three thousand years ago, the elves don't fully understand what power Starnite holds. To the Elves, it has long been believed that the great crystal in the heart of the mountain is of their god Menarah and so worship her as part of their religion. Because the elves are so religious, nobody but the High Priestess of Elhaíg is permitted to visit the shrine. Innate Effect Healing Aura. Believed to be a part of their faith, the elves built the Temple of Va'leyar almost directly above the heart of the Diamond Starnite cluster and its effects have been passively healing the wounds of those who live there for hundreds, if not thousands of years. The entire island has slowly been changed due to the effects of this crystal, radiating outwards. Mechanical Effect Unknown. Channelled Effect Unknown. Sapphire Starnite The crystal of dimension - born from the heart of the Elder-God, Vatera - is pure and clear with a swirl of deep blue energy within. It is currently unknown where this crystal cluster resides though there are rumours that some have seen glimpses of a blue crystal shimmering in the air, like looking through a window into another place. Innate Effect Dimensional Phasing. Sapphire Starnite is unique in that it doesn't actually exist within the realms of Athelon. Unlike the other clusters that are scattered throughout the world, Sapphire Starnite lies within its own dimension of space known as The Nexus. A vast network of interconnecting tunnels that are periodically created around the crystal which occasionally pierce the fabric of reality between realms and create gateways to Athelon. The gateways are extremely rare and only last for a few seconds before they collapse but potentially offer an incredibly powerful and convenient way of long-distance traversal over a short amount of time. Mechanical Effect Gateway Anchors. Purely theoretical, Gateway Anchors are intended to be able to 'capture' an open gateway and keep it perpetually powered in order to allow for permanent, instant traversal between two points. Experiments conducted thus far have all repeatedly failed. It is one of the many goals of the Mages of Eldraza to have a room of gateway anchors for instant access to the many other cities and kingdoms of the world. Channelled Effect Gateway Rifts. By channelling the power of Sapphire Starnite, a small rift can be formed in the fabric of reality for a few seconds, allowing a person or object to step through and appear a short distance away. The limitations of Gateway Rifting is quite evident however as the user must first have line-of-sight on their destination, the rifts retain their orientation and they only last for a few seconds before closing again. Rifts can be forcibly held open if an object is suspended within the tear but power continues to drain from the Sapphire Moon so long as it remains active. If the Sapphire Moon runs out of power and the rift is closed, any matter still suspended within is severed at a molecular level. It has been speculated that by imbuing a sword with Sapphire Starnite, it should be possible to open rifts at the tip of the blade and thrust forward. The blade will emerge from the newly opened rift and allow for much greater reach. Midnight Starnite The crystal of soul - born from the heart of the Elder-God, Palentos - is pure and clear with a swirl of deep black energy within. The king of Arthor discovered this crystal in a cavern behind Arthor Keep and used it in an effort to resurrect his wife. Innate Effect Soul Vortex. Midnight Starnite was first discovered in a grand cavern behind Arthor Keep and glowed a brilliant white light, even though the core of each crystal was as black as the void. A continuous source of light, far brighter and more lasting than the standard candles that had been in use up to this point was unsurprisingly an attractive item to possess. With no evidence of any strange effects and no knowledge of any other types of starnite in existence, the smaller crystals were eagerly harvested from the cavern and fixed into sconces and hung from the ceilings in great chandeliers. Over time the crystals slowly started to dim until they no longer emitted light that was strong enough to illuminate the rooms. These crystals were swapped out easily enough and the dim crystals were simply discarded or given to the citizens of Arthor city. The light hadn't gone out completely and the peasants made very good use of the crystal lights they were given. Lacking the grand cavernous halls of the keep, a single dim crystal could provide sufficient light for a single house. It was soon discovered that many of the peasants had somehow managed to obtain fully charged crystals and it was assumed by the king that they had been stolen. Eventually, it was discovered that the crystals became 'recharged' when somebody nearby died, a somewhat frequent event in the city. Mechanical Effect Shade Simulacrums, Revenants and Resurrection. Once the king of Arthor realised what the crystals were, he demanded that they all be taken back from the peasants and refocused his efforts on his experiments. He discovered that by placing a dim crystal into a carved body of wood and having somebody die nearby, the soul was absorbed into the simulacrum to create a mindless servant. Shade Simulacrums are possible to create with all types of raw materials, though the simpler the body, the more limited they are in their ability. It was found that by imbuing a human corpse with a single Midnight Starnite, the body mutated into a grotesque and twisted Ghoul, a creature of only partial life and mostly raw instinct. Using multiple crystals (and thus, multiple souls) created another type of creature that was slightly more controllable and only marginally more intelligent called a Revenant. It was speculated that the central crystal, as it was permanently bright and never dimmed, would be strong enough to resurrect people. They were incorrect. Channelled Effect Unknown. It is not known whether Midnight Starnite was ever channelled.Category:Magic Systems